


The Hairier The Better

by ionsquare



Series: The Canvas Was Free [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Body Hair Kink, Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionsquare/pseuds/ionsquare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If anyone’s an aficionado on Derek Hale’s body hair it’s Stiles Stilinski.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hairier The Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eveningowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveningowl/gifts).



> Meg said, "“I really love that Derek can grow a beard overnight and Stiles probably only shaves like once every three months.” And I said, “Are you implying that Derek waits to shave so he and Stiles can shave one another?”
> 
> And then this happened. 
> 
> Fuzzy butt and Moley butt is what happened when Meg tweeted: “Stiles has moles on his butt and Derek has a fuzzy butt. No one can take this from me.” ♥[FUZZY BUTT FOREVER](http://31.media.tumblr.com/15a7e10a3f32b7eddc6e2709fd313698/tumblr_mnxgrd5egF1sngvsgo1_500.jpg).♥

Once, every three months, Stiles and Derek shave. Except sometimes it’s just Stiles that shaves, because if there’s one thing he doesn’t like it’s Derek shaving.

Stiles _loves_ Derek’s body hair: beard, chest hair, the fuzz on his ankle bones, his hairy thighs ( _god_ , the best part), and the hair that lives around his cock and balls. Seriously, if anyone’s an aficionado on Derek Hale’s body hair it’s Stiles Stilinski.

When the three month shaving time frame rolls around they buy new razors, make sure they have enough shaving cream, and sort of make a day of it.

"Did you remember to wash towels?" Stiles asks, pulling on an old college shirt. It has a hole in the right armpit; Derek put a hole on the left side, with his teeth.

"Yes, and I even remembered to use the detergent that doesn’t irritate your skin."

"I love you," Stiles sighs happily, wrapping his arms around Derek from behind, nosing at his back.

Derek breathes in and out deeply, squeezing Stiles’ forearm, smiling.

"C’mon." Derek reaches back grabbing Stiles’ hand walking into the bathroom.

Stiles hops up on the countertop watching Derek go through the routine: laying out a towel, uncapping the shaving cream, and then filling the sink with lukewarm water.

"What color?" Derek asks.

"Um, let’s go with… orange," Stiles say, taking the orange razor out of the package.

Derek takes it and then steals a kiss, humming when he feels the soft scrape of Stiles’ fuzz against his own overgrown stubble.

"You _really_ want to let your peach fuzz go?” Derek smirks. “I think it looks adorable.”

Stiles frowns. “You promised you’d never poke fun at my fuzz.”

"I’m _not_ ,” Derek amends with another kiss. “Ready, moley butt?”

Stiles shakes his head at the nickname, tugging Derek between his legs by the belt loops of his pants.

"Bring it on, fuzzy butt."

It takes around fifteen minutes to get Stiles smooth as a baby’s bottom. Derek uses careful, measured strokes making sure he doesn’t miss a single spot. He’s extra careful with the prickles of hair creeping down Stiles’ neck. Derek wipes away the remaining shaving cream, taking his time to rub his face into Stiles’ neck and chin, and even along his cheeks.

"Why must you do this _every single time_?” Stiles says chuckling.

"You smell too clean," Derek murmurs, leaving behind soft, open-mouthed kisses. "And I know you like it," he smirks, kissing the tip of Stiles’ nose.

"Mmn, I do." Stiles wraps his legs around Derek, mouth demanding a kiss, sighing contentedly when he gets what he wants. His arms slips around Derek’s neck, breath gusting out against Derek’s wet lips, smiling.

"Ready to do mine?"

Stiles pouts at Derek. “I don’t want to shave you.”

Derek laughs with a roll of his eyes; they go through this every time.

"Stiles, at least shave my face a little. I’ll start looking like Paul Bunyan."

"I don’t care what others think," Stiles says waspishly. "You’re _my_ cave man, and I like _all_ of your body hair.” And to make his point, Stiles rubs his face against one of Derek’s stubbled cheeks, almost purring like a cat in heat.

Stiles pulls back suddenly, and Derek knows the look on Stiles’ face right now: he has some crazy idea that he wants to try out, wants Derek to try out with him.

"I know this look," Derek says carefully.

"Would you dress… like a lumberjack?"

"Oh my god, Stiles, _seriously_?!”

"Right, right. Totally not the point, but seriously," Stiles says huskily. "You still have that pair of pants that are meant for a toddler."

Derek scoffs at that. “That’s stretching it a bit, I can still get them over my thighs—”

"But they _barely_ fit over your ass,” Stiles grins, reaching down and squeezing said ass, groaning appreciatively.

"Am I going another three months with no shave?"

"Do you… do you mind?" Stiles says, plucking at the button on Derek’s pants.

To answer him, Derek tilts back Stiles’ head, the long, pale column of his neck and throat exposed to him, and Derek growls lowly. He rubs his cheeks along the sensitive skin until Stiles whimpers, fingers gripping in Derek’s hair. Derek licks Stiles’ Adam’s apple feeling the slight bobble when Stiles swallows.

Stiles spreads his legs wide open, relaxing against the mirror, eyes heavy lidded.

"Want some stubble burn between your thighs?"

Stiles shivers at the husky warmth of Derek’s voice, nodding slowly, licking his lips.

Derek grins, lifting Stiles up from under his thighs, humming happily at the tight squeeze of Stiles’ thighs pressing on his ribs.

Stiles slides his hands up and down Derek’s cheeks, and Derek kisses each palm in return, smiling up to Stiles.

"I love you, fuzzy butt," Stiles nuzzles into Derek’s face.

Derek gives him a little Eskimo kiss. “Love you too, moley butt.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr; archiving here; Petition so Tyler Hoechlin never has to shave, ever again, for Derek Hale reasons. Because seriously. 
> 
> Thank you, [Mel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblo/), for looking this over. <3
> 
> Me on [Tumblr](http://ionsquare.tumblr.com/), come say hi! :)


End file.
